1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels with variable drag and, more particularly, to structure for mounting a drag-actuating knob.
2. Background Art
It is known to provide a rotatable knob for adjusting the drag setting on various style fishing reels. Exemplary structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,333, to Hull. In Hull, the drag knob has an integral cam which coacts with a spring pawl to vary the drag setting upon rotation of the knob. A separate bolt is required in Hull to assemble the knob with a rearwardly-facing frame plate for rotation relative thereto.
The Hull construction has several drawbacks. The requirement of a bolt and nut necessitates the inventory of extra items. The cost of the reel is thereby increased and the problem of handling the parts must be contended with. Further, the assembly of the reel is complicated. One must hold the drag knob in place, assemble the nut and bolt, and at the same time maintain the spring pawl in operative position.
An alternative construction utilizes a wave spring with a rivet so that the drag knob has some floating ability. This latter construction is equally complicated from the standpoint of assembly.
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming the above enumerated problems in a novel and simple manner.